


This emotion

by Slate2218



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, First amedot fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6656437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slate2218/pseuds/Slate2218
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PeridotXAmethyst. Yep I ship it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This emotion

Peridot frowned as she watched the Amethyst who was currently speaking to Steven.  
It made no sence why her gem pulsed every time the purple gem looked at her or smiled, even when she called peridot a nerd.  
Maybe she should ask the source of the problem.   
Peridot shook her head disregarding that thought.  
What would she do if she asked, and Amethyst some how thought less of her?  
No no. She would have to figure it out hersel...  
"Hey Peri, what'cha doin?" Amethyst asked casually. Her hands placed on her hips.  
Peridot jumped and let out a small 'Eep!"  
Amethyst chuckled at how frieghtend the green gem got.  
"I, uh, I was just thinking" Peridot said putting her hands behind her back.  
Amethyst raised an eye brow "About what?"  
Peridot looked at the ground, hoping the flush on her cheeks weren't visible "W-Well... I really enjoy someones company, in fact, I think I enjoy it too much My gem starts pulsing as well. Why is that?"  
Amethyst's smile grew and she almost bust into laughter.  
Peridot was in love with someone? Who would have thought?   
"Well peri" Amethyst said after controlling herself "That means you love someone"  
Peridot looked at the purple gem, "Like Percy and Pierre should be?.."  
Amethyst shrugged "Sure."  
Amethyst grinned mischiveously and plopped herself by Peridot on the grass. She elbowed her curiously and a bit jealously"So who is it?"  
Peridot blushed slighly at their close proximity and cleared her throat. "I have no idea what you mean"  
Amethyst ran a hand through her long mane of light purple hair and Peridot watched her, enraptured.  
Amethyst sighed her gem glowed, forming her into Pearl.  
"Is it Pearl?" Amethyst asked and twirled around imitating Pearls voice "Because I'm so perfect and smart?"  
Peridot chuckled into her hand, Amethyst really was a great shape-shifter.  
Amethyst the shapeshifted into Garnet "Or is it Garnet..." she then imitated her voice "Because I'm so mysterious"  
Peridot snickered at that too.  
Amethyst shape-shifted back to her original form.  
"I don't think you're into Greg... You pushed him off a roof"  
Amethyst listed of the only other living organism Peridot had met, to which she shook her green head vigoresly.  
"Those are the only people you know" Amethyst stated.  
Peridot shook her head "Not nessecarily, you haven't mentioned yourself or the numerous fascinating creatures I've found in the grass"  
Amethyst raised an eyebrow "You dont love me... Do you?"  
A dark green blush filled the gem in questions face and quickly.  
Peridot turned around, it felt a lot easier to talk to her when not facing her.   
"I find many of your traits admirable... You show a strong sence of strength and courage, despite being somewhat reckless... I find you very "funny", and I find your presence and company quite pleasing and enjoyable."  
Peridot closed her eyes even though she couldn't see Amethyst with her eyes open, being turned away from her and all.  
"One might say I feel the emotion of "love" towards you"  
Peridot didnt dare turn around.  
"Heh, what even is this emotion?" she mumbled mostly to herself "Joy, anxiety, fear..."  
She gasped as she felt pressure on her cheek, Amethysts full lips were currently pressed against her face and Peridot's gem was pulsing out of control.  
"Was that a... Kiss?" Peridot whispered in awe turning around to face her.  
Amethyst nodded "Yep." a faint blush covering her face.  
"Does this mean you love me?" Peridot asked carefully.  
Amethyst just planted a kiss on her lips in response.  
Peridot was smiled goofily "Nye he he he, this kissing stuff is great!"  
Amethyst chuckled and took Peridots hand "Sure is, Peridork."

**Author's Note:**

> Well thats my fanfic... First amedot fanfic, so I'd appreciate any critisism you can throw at me. To my good friend who insists I must write amedot fanfiction, now he is not incorrect


End file.
